Trapped in a Game!
by DayDreamerKnight
Summary: Andrea and Rita are two friends who fight over the simplest things, being the opposites they are. So when they get together to play a game, something else happens besides what color the character should wear. Will they find the proper way to get out of this game? Maybe they'll get along through the upcoming events. My first story so far :D
1. Welcome to Harvest Moon

**Trapped in a Game!**

* * *

Alright! First chapter for Trapped in a Game! Enjoy!~

* * *

I was playing a new game I received called Harvest Moon Animal Parade and I had invited my friend Rita to play along side with me, taking turns. Rita seemed to like the game so far, the female character was wearing red which was her favorite color while mine was blue. We're friends, yes, but we often have fights over the simplest things like color...

"I have the Wii remote, so her clothes will be red!" Rita shouted while struggling away from me, reaching for the remote. I replied, remembering, "well I own the game, so her clothes will be blue!" funny because I was wearing a blue shirt with jeans and such while Rita was wearing a red turtleneck or whatever you call it.

"You can change it back to blue once I leave, Andrea!" finally complying with her rules I suppose, I retorted, "fine, fine, fine..." A cheerful smile appeared on Rita's face, "thank you!"

And with that, a simple color fight was over, our character running around her little farm in red clothes she had started out with. I frowned, "we should explore the area more, we've been around the same area for half an hour" half an hour in-game time really. The same music replaying like a broken record was getting to me now, it'd be awhile before I'd get used to it.

"Well we've got crops to water, and these herbs around the farm we could ship for money!" Rita explained happily, she wasn't bothered by the music it seems. I then figured I was just bored because I didn't have the power to control the character.

After a bit of thought, I sighed, "we should look inside the house now, I want to know what it looks like" Rita turned her head to face me, handing me the Wii remote, "well here, you can check yourself. If you're thinking of exploring, go ahead" I couldn't help but smile, now I can annoy Rita and turn the character blue!

Upon handing me the remote though, I felt a shock, maybe one of those things where you get static from the carpet and want to shock someone with a small jolt to see their reaction. Erasing the smile off my face from that small jolt I opened my eyes... to see Rita staring at me from a different angle.

"Andrea! How did you... how... you're in the game Andrea!" Rita started to freak out, this is something you don't see everyday, Rita freaking out. And that feeling came over to me as well, noticing my surroundings, "Holy cheese... Rita what did you do?" I shouted to her across the screen. To her, she saw it as a speech bubble.

"I didn't do anything! I just handed you the remote" Rita pointed towards the remote on my chair I was sitting on not too long ago. I then noticed I had the blue blanket that wasn't on the chair anymore I had brought with me as well. I wrapped the blue blanket around me like a cape, a bit of a bad habit I got from watching my favorite character.

A strange thought came to me and I explained, "Rita, gather some electricity, I felt a shock when you gave me the remote, maybe that will get me back!" Rita looked around for anything that could produce static and quickly found my brown blanket. I remember shocking mom using that blanket as a generator, so I'd say it was a good idea to use it to shock the remote again.

Until Rita touched the remote and appeared by my side, "what?" I asked, shocked. I didn't mean to get her in here as well! "Andrea!" Rita hugged me, oblivious to that she's in the game as well, thinking she got me back to the real world. "uh... Rita? You're... in the game as well" Rita opened her eyes to see her surroundings and freaked out again. New record, Rita has freaked out twice now.

"Andrea, we're going to be in so much trouble! And what if someone turns the TV off?" I looked out the screen that was in the sky, everything seemed to have... frozen. "Rita, why is the Wii remote in the air?" Looking to the screen as well, Rita came to a solution from all her reading, "maybe its one of those things where this world will go on for days while the real world is stand still... like Narnia!"

I took everything in, trying to figure out a different cause until something hit me, "Rita... do you think that the only way to get out... is to complete this game?" Rita looked at me, confused. I don't think neither of us knows how to end the game, I always thought it was one of those games that you keep doing the same thing every single day.

"I never read anything about there being an end to this kind of game" I nodded. There had to be though... how else would we get out? I thought.

"Rita, the screen!" I pointed to the sky, and the screen disappeared before Rita could look. "Andrea... we really are trapped inside a game now, a game!" Rita sounded very worried, I wouldn't be surprised, how were we supposed to see our parents and other friends now?

I held my fist in the air, "Rita, let's get to work! The earlier the better!" Rita stared at me wide-eyed, "are you serious? I never thought that you'd be one to work" I shrugged the thought, I never really had any chores, especially if its taking care of livestock or watering crops.

Today, would be a new day in the Harvest Moon life.

* * *

That concludes the first chapter of Trapped inside a Game! Reviews are always appreciated as I am still learning, I'm terrible on explaining people's expressions. Thank you for reading! I'll work on the next chapter sometime.


	2. A Long Day Ahead

**Trapped in a Game!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Forgot to mention a small little detail... I don't own Harvest Moon XD

* * *

"Andrea, Andrea, Andrea" Rita was trying to wake Andrea up, as she was sleeping in. "Fine" Rita nodded at her brilliant plan to wake her friend up and went to the kitchen sink to fill a glass of cold water. "Andrea, Andrea, Andrea" it was hard to tell if she was annoying her or trying to wake her up, but she poured the glass on Andrea's head.

Andrea jolted up from the couch with a screech and glanced at the clock, "Holy fudge Rita! It's only 6am!" Rita made a clever come back, "well, the earlier the better!" Andrea just let her head hit the floor since she had already fallen on it from the bed. She disliked how clever she could be sometimes. They had come to an agreement yesterday that they'd share between the couch and bed.

Checking that her precious blue blanket didn't get wet, she wobbled to the table chair. "I'd like pancakes please" Andrea yawned. "I'm sorry, but we're not in the real world anymore, we'll have to scavenge off our little farmland" again, Andrea let her head hit the nearest surface, "darn."

Looking at the calendar, I saw it was Spring, day 2. "Its early in the season, we should get some seeds sometime" Andrea mumbled, she wasn't what you'd call a morning person for the first hours, but after awhile, she'd be hyper again. Rita took that into though, "well, let's take care of the crops we have now, and hopefully have enough money to get an animal with fodder. Maybe some food for ourselves as well, after all, breakfast's an important part of the day.

Andrea shrugged, "meh" was all she could say before sitting up and heading out the door to look for berries around the farm most likely. Rita left soon afterwards with thoughts like on how to earn 5,000 gold to pay for the house with a leaky roof. It was a sunny day though, no clouds in sight so they shouldn't worry about rain.

* * *

**Rita's POV**

"Hey, we can finally explore now!" yeah, there's the hyper Andrea for you. She looked as if she made a new tiny friend too in such a short time, "who's that?" I asked. "His name is... uh... what's your name again? I'm sorry" She wasn't much to remember names in such a short time either, "it's Finn!" the little blob of light then flew over to me.

"I'm a Harvest Sprite! Nice to meet you!" I nodded, "same, my name's Rita" Finn flew over back to Andrea, "can we visit the Harvest Goddess now?" He seemed worried, "its in the Garmon Mine district!"

"Garmon Mine district?" because of its name, I'd assume it has a mine. The sprite nodded, "let's go!" and flew a little ways ahead with yellow sparkles flowing down before Andrea and I followed, passing a pond that connected to a river along the way.

There was a boy standing at the bridge on the same side we were, "hello!" I called out, knowing Andrea wasn't at all good with talking to people. He has green eyes and a blue cloth I suppose tied around his head, "oh, I don't believe we've met before." I shook my head before replying, "I'm Rita, and this is Andrea" Andrea simply waved with a smile.

"I see. This bridge was damaged in the last big storm." I looked over to see that the bridge was missing about 3 planks of wood. The boy sighed, "storms like that never used to happen around here... its like something is wrong with nature... it's running out of control. Things like this are happening all over town." I nodded, "I see..." I began to wonder what other disasters may have happened.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bo. I'm training at the Carpenter's." Bo smiled and we both did a small bow. "It's used, but I'll give you this. You can use it to collect lumber." Bo then handed me a box with yellow checkered pattern paper with a red bow on top. Opening the box, Andrea looked over my shoulder to see what it was and backed away when she saw a glint of silver. I stared at it wide-eyed, "an axe? That's... a strange gift but thank you" Bo nodded and said your welcome before saying that he had asked Mayor Hamilton to bring him his toolbox.

"Without my toolbox, I can't do my work..." I agreed to help despite my thoughts that he could get it himself, he did give me an axe after all. Seeing as there was nothing besides the broken bridge, I led Andrea back to our farm.

"So we go to town now?" Andrea asked. I looked to the field on our farm, turnips, little cabbages, flowers, and something else was growing. "We should water the plants before we go into town, its part of our daily chores now" I explained and took a watering can out of my rucksack.

"Hey, come look at this!" Andrea called from beside a watermill, "there's a duck up there, a bit below the roof" I looked and sure enough, a yellow rubber duck was seemingly stuck there.

* * *

After trying unsuccessfully trying to get the duck out, I could just feel it mocking me as I watered the little crops we had while Andrea was running around the farm gathering herbs, mushrooms, and berries to put in the shipping bin. Eating a few berries herself as a small breakfast.

Walking towards town, across a bridge, Andrea wrapped in her blue blanket from the cold, I managed to find the Town Hall. Surely the Mayor would be there? He was, he explained we could buy land plots, and to introduce ourselves to the people in town.

"Hey Mayor, could we get Bo's toolbox?" I asked, not wanting to talk to more people after hours of walking, "meet everyone and come back when you have" Hamilton replied. I asked again, same response. And of course, again, I had to make sure. But the Mayor gave me the most scariest face and in a deep voice said, "meet everyone and come back when you have!"

Darn, guess we're going to have to meet everyone in town now. Not worth a toolbox, but okay. "Rita, why did you have to agitate the mayor?" I turned to see Andrea's worried face, "I'd rather get the toolbox, get this over with, start a new day, and get home" I saw Andrea nod in agreement.

First stop was the green shop with a camera sign above the door, Andrea suggested this one because it was the closest. Opening the door, I saw yellow wallpaper with wooden furniture and different cameras and photos displayed. First thing I hear when Andrea saw the man cleaning a lens for a camera was, "you have blue hair! That's so cool!" That certainly grabbed his attention, and now I have a hyper Andrea to control.

"You must be the newcomers! It's always nice to see a young new face in town." strange greeting I thought, "I'm Rita, and this blue obsessed person is Andrea" just like with Bo, Andrea smiled and simply waved, "my name is Simon. I've been running this photo studio for the past 15 years. There are lots of great views around this town. I can give you a tour sometime if you'd like."

"Oh, that's okay, we'll eventually see everything I suppose since we have a ranch now" Simon then held out a gift similar to Bo's, "Oh, as a welcoming present, I'll give you my old camera." Andrea quickly started to examine how the camera would work, she was always fascinated with those, she even took a photography class to learn how cameras work.

At the bottom of the box was a book called, "Photography Made Easy" which I put in my rucksack for now, I'll put it in the bookshelf later. Because books can't magically teleport to their bookshelf, really. "You can take portraits here too, so come again" I thanked Simon and left the camera shop.

Looking at how many shops were in the town, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

And that concludes chapter 2 of Trapped in a Game! I wonder if Rita will act like Andrea when she sees her favorite color xD we'll see!


	3. Meeting People, New Pets

**Trapped in a Game!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

These chapters seem a bit slow... just a thought but you know what? forget the game dialogue, I'm going a little off track on this one.

* * *

**Rita's POV**

Opening the pink door, I examined the pink store and met Shelly and Candace, said who I was along with Andrea and left. I basically did the same with the rest of the stores, "Hello, my name is Rita, and this is Andrea, bye!" close door.

Back at the Harmonica Town Hall, the Mayor finally gave me Bo's toolbox, saying he had forgotten to deliver it. Even I asked him three times to give me the toolbox already before meeting everyone rather quickly.

Andrea was still attracted to blue like a moth to a flame, she'd cling to anything until I pulled her off. Her obsession for blue scares me. What if I saw red? Would it do the same? That'd be... rather embarrassing, how does Andrea do this and still have a smile like nothing happened? I chuckled, it was rather adorable really.

Although poor Toby had to go through the worst of it, having light blue hair and blue clothing didn't help the matter at all.

"Here's your toolbox, can you fix the bridge now?" Bo was pleased to have his toolbox again, I then wondered why Hamilton had it in the first place. "Actually... I haven't eaten anything rather... edible, so I'd like a strawberry and milk."

I frowned, I could have done something like use the axe he so graciously gave me to encourage him, even though I'd never do that, just a random thought my brain gave me.

Or make him wait while I raise a cow and strawberry fields. Yeah, that's what I'll do, poor guy could eat mushrooms or berries like Andrea was doing and he'd be fine.

But half way through Spring and we managed to raise more flowers, turnips, cabbages, lettuce, and strawberries. We named our first cow Clover and our first chicken, Cloud.

We met Renee, saw Cain again from when we were in the real world, and Hanna. They ran the Horn Ranch while on Marimba Farm we met Ruth, Craig and Taylor, although it was a bit of bad timing on our part. Along the way we met Chase and left as soon as we came. Andrea took a liking to the baby boar roaming near the Horn Ranch and gave it a mushroom, just some common animal knowledge Andrea knew of I suppose.

Then remembering why we have strawberries, I picked one and milked Clover. Once the daily chores were done, we both came along with Finn again to give Bo his requested items.

* * *

Seeing the Garmon Mine district for the first time was an amazing view, what looked like houses were on the mountain side and it had a feel of an actual mine town. The one I used to see when I was little in the real world was more like ruins on a mountain slope.

Trying to visit the Goddess Spring like Finn suggested was more like a bad idea than it may sound, the animals were growling and standing their ground better than we were. We went everywhere to find a person that was friendly to animals, even though I'm sure Andrea was thinking to herself that she's better at befriending animals than people.

We visited Renee, because she cares for animals, then Kathy, and still no luck. Surprisingly, the person we were looking for was right under our nose. It was Dale with his Pyrenees, Boss, who had handed us a book about the animal whistle we we're now going to search for.

We went to the general store being told that Dale was sure he had it with him at that point of time. We met Barbara, the general store manager and saw Simon, who asked if we'd seen their daughter to which we replied no.

Barbara told us that she cleans the shop each day and hasn't seen something like an animal whistle. Then said that if her husband had found it, that he may have taken it to the accessory shop to find what it's worth.

We hurried to the shop mentioned and met Julius. Andrea didn't know what to think, neither did I. He looked too much like a girl I suppose, but we knew better than to question someone's appearance.

He offered if we could take over the store to which we refused. Julius then thought of asking Mira if she could take over the store and made a mental note to check on her at the church sometime.

We asked him if Simon had come by with anything like an animal whistle, he said that he did, although it was just a toy so Simon decided to give it to Chloe who lives at the blacksmith's.

It was like trying to find who was the suspect, narrowing down our choices to find who has the animal whistle. Going from store to store asking questions and meeting new people.

Chloe hasn't been seen, but if she got something new, she'd show it to Owen, who goes to the mines often. We left the Blacksmith's and into the mines where we met Owen and got a hammer, 'we just get more and more dangerous items each day it seems' I laughed a bit at the thought and went ten floors below the mine.

Being curious, I wondered what kind of stuff I would find in the mine, gases was one of the most unpleasant things I have found besides poisonous mushrooms. I received a cold and became tired for no reason but those deadly gases. I thought that if I ate herbs which were used for medicine would cure it, but I ended up buying medicine in the end.

Finding a few ores I came to the 10th basement floor to find Owen hitting a boulder with his hammer and asked him about the animal whistle.

"Oh yeah, she came down to show it to me. She was having fun playing it. But when she played it, bears and boars kept coming after her. I thought it was too dangerous, so I took the whistle away from her." Owen then handed me the animal whistle and I thanked him. I left the mines immediately.

Being low on stamina, I wanted to head home but Andrea and Finn encouraged me to hang in there and go to the Goddess Spring. So again being encountered with animals, Andrea used the animal whistle instead of me since I had a cold, and the animals turned out to only be worried about the Harvest Goddess Finn explained.

And so we learned about the bells and our mission to save Castanet.

* * *

Spring, day 21 I believe it was, when Andrea befriended the baby boar and brought it home, naming it Oinkers. Andrea walked the little boar everywhere during her chores whether it was watering crops or picking up the herbs, mushrooms, and berries lying around the farm.

She's happy though, Oinkers was impressively obedient and kept her company while I visited the Harmonica Town or Flute Fields for basic farm needs. Using the animal whistle, she laughed when Oinkers would perform his rolling over trick, it was just too adorable.

Each day she made it a habit to give the baby boar a mushroom, and in return the boar even found mushrooms from time to time. She wondered if she could have named the boar Truffles. But she reminded herself that she named the boar Oinkers because of how adorable it sounded when she petted Oinkers.

She also loved the snake near the Garmon Mines and got excited when she was able to hold the green creature. Something tells me that when we upgrade our home, she'll bring that as her next pet.

Because our cow could only produce one milk per day, she'd give it to one of the dogs. I can see her watching the Collie as the third pet. She would fish from time to time just to give it to the bear, cub, cats, and snake.

We got a new cow and named her Patch. Andrea thought it'd be neat because then we could say Clover Patch. She thought of doing the same with our chicken, Cloud. She was watching the egg on the incubator we got at the general store during our first visit, watching, thinking.

"Cloud Nine" Andrea whispered, not a bad idea, but counting how many days ago we put that egg on the incubator, she was up for a surprise.

* * *

Spring, day 24 is Andrea's Birthday in the game, and she woke up to see more than one chicken. She was happy, surprised, I couldn't think of the word. She named her Gift.

* * *

And that concludes Chapter 3 of Trapped in a Game! Nothing like typing this on a full moon... wish this moon was on Halloween, haha!~


End file.
